The Truth is Revealed
by ryrissa1993
Summary: Hey, everyone this is my third OC Fanfic... it's a ryrissa one; it is based off of season 2. What would have happened if Ryan found out before the finale? What would his reaction be? How would his and Marissa's relationship come to be? What happens to the fab four? Short summery also inside... please comment they are always appreciated! I do not own OC or characters, hope ya like


**The OC Fanfic ** **Page One**

**~The Truth is Reveled~**

**Chapter 1—"Ryan Finds Out"**

Marissa was lying in her bed, staring aimlessly at the ceiling, not wanting to shut her eyes afraid of the terrifying nightmares that plunged her dreams and woke her almost every hour.

When it first happened she pondered whether to tell Ryan what happened between her and Trey, but despite the constant nagging in her brain telling her that it is the right thing to do, that he has the right to know what his brother did. Marissa was ashamed and extremely worried about how Ryan would react.

Now, at times like this, when she is unable to sleep at night or wakes up from the frightening nightmares she wished that he was there to comfort her.

It upset her greatly that she could not tell Ryan, the one that she truly loved what had happened that night. Also, that her boyfriend would go as low as thinking that she would cheat on him with his brother. Marissa felt betrayed now not by one, but both brothers. She knew what she had to do and she would do it tomorrow. She was going to tell Ryan the truth, no matter how much it would hurt the both of them and may even break their relationship, but she has no choice, he has the right to know. It is something that she should have done three months ago.

~the next day~

It was a Monday morning, how everyone hated Mondays', especially when you have only gotten forty-five minutes of sleep. She was dreading this day… She wanted nothing more than to have this go away. As much as she wanted it to, there was no way for her to escape the memories. When Marissa got to school, she went to her locker and was shocked to see Ryan standing there waiting for her.

"Hey, Beautiful," he said sweetly and kissed her on the check.

"Hey," She said and smiled back. "Um… can I come over after school, I need to talk to you about something."

"Yeah, sure, is everything Okay?"

"Mhmm," she replied with a faint nod of her head.

Knowing that she was going to speak to Ryan after-school made the day just fly by and her stomach ease a little. Then again, she was still a bit nervous on how to tell him and how he will react.

~after-school: Ryan's Poolhouse~

"Hey" he said brightly as he saw her walk through the door.

"Hi." she said just above a whisper.

**The OC Fanfic ****Page Two**

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

Marissa opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again….no words able to escape her lips. Ryan immediately knew that something was wrong.

"Riss, what's up?"

She was silent for a long moment trying to comprehend just how to tell him.

"You remember the weekend you went to see the Nana and I was alone with Trey?" She asked just above a whisper, Ryan had to strain his ear in order to hear what she had said.

"Yeah. Why? Did Trey do something?" He asked with a hint of anger and concern in his voice.

"Yeah…" Marissa said extremely quiet…

"Riss what'd he do? Did he hurt you?"

She couldn't even say it. She just turned away and started to shake and a small sob escaped her lips. Ryan put his arms around he waist and whispered in her ear, "It's okay, Rissa. Please tell me what happened." Ryan said desperately but trying to contain himself and give her a chance to speak. The way Marissa was stalling and how upset she was getting gave Ryan a sight that this was not going to be good at all. Then again, with Trey involved it never ended well.

Marissa sat on Ryan's bed facing away from him as she began to speak of that dreadful night on the beach.

"it happened the day Trey got his job… I was excited for him. So, I told him I would come over that night and celebrate with him. We had a few drinks and I thought it would be nice to go to the beach and get some fresh air. I am so sorry, Ryan…"

"Hey, hey, just calm down… Tell me what happened after that"

"We were just talking and then he started grabbing me… saying that he sees the way I look at him… Noticing that I want to be with him instead of you then he… I told him to stop. He was just too strong…I am sorry…. I have to go. I am sorry, Ryan." As Marissa ran to the door Ryan got up to stop her but she told him that she just needed to be alone right now… It broke his heart that she did not want him around her. More so that his brother would ever do something like this to him. Sure, Ryan did not like being the target but he would rather have something happen to him that the love of his life. He felt nothing but anger and shame… He did not know what he should do…

*How did you like it so far? Please let me know what you think, if I should continue or not.*

Love Always,

Crazi Babi 3


End file.
